Daughter of Buffy!
by Rogue21
Summary: Does Buffy have a daughter with Spike?!? Not even she knows, if you review I'll put you in as a special character and if you send me a new chapter idea I'll let you be one of the main extra characters R&r e-mail me chelseachinagirl@msn.com ba BYE!
1. Buffy's Founding

It was three in three in the morning and all she really wanted to do was fight demons. But when she crossed the street of AmberOak.drv she saw a shadowy figure sitting on a roof. She prepared herself for battle really quickly then the figure jumped down and she saw whom it was, Spike. She pulled out her knife but he lowered her hand to her side then he whispered " you have to get out of here right now!" She decided to just not listen and walk away. But Spike took that as a " I hate you leave me alone " of course she hated him after what he'd done to her, almost kill her that is, but he followed her. And once she got to the end of the next street she noticed why he wanted her to leave, there were demons here and there destroying homes then she noticed all of her slayer students and Willow were fighting but then they all disappeared. Even Spike was gone. Buffy felt alone at this time but she knew she wasn't for a small girl approached her and asked her " where am I?" Buffy looked down at the girl in horror to see she had fangs and pale blue skin. The small girl followed Buffy as she ran. She was fast, very fast. Her Vampire abilities were developing by the minute and she grew taller and older until she looked about fifteen. Buffy stopped and asked " who are you, where is your family?" The girl only replied with " Spike.my father, he told me a woman named Buffy was my mother who are you?" Buffy's eyes grew wide and she fainted. Then next morning Buffy awoke to Willow and Dawn at her side. Buffy jumped out of bed and saw Spike at the door. She asked him if he had a daughter and to her surprise he said yes...  
  
Neko: I need ideas for my next part I need some reviews people!! Lotz of them and if your nice I'll put you in the story as Spike's daughter cause I don't have her name yet Disclaimer: SHE DOESN'T OWN BUFFY:THE VAMPIRE SLAYER, just so ya know Neko: ahh shud up..o and if you like yugioh I'll also put someone else such as friend or family in as an extra special character! ^^ R&R pleaze!!! I'm desperate! My e-mail is chelseachinagirl@msn.com yes my name is Chelsea 


	2. Dawn, Willow and Sanders loss

Spike stood in front of Buffy, dumbfounded. He wondered how she knew about his daughter, Brandi. Then he lowered his head and spoke " Brandi, my daughter, came from the future, she was genetically transformed into a vampire. After that they called her Rogue, Rogue Ronin. Buffy was still wounded from, well she didn't know what had really happened she just saw scars, lots of them. Then she fainted. Willow ran to her and picked her up then set her to the bed. Then she turned to Spike and asked " so if she's from the future then.?" Spike then answered as he picked his head up " yes she has not been born yet but she will be unless we do something" Willow was still confused " so this means you're getting back together with Buffy?" Everyone stood quiet for a minute then Dawn finally spoke up " you mean I'll be an Aunt soon?" It was silent again then Spike was gone. Everyone had their heads low so no one really saw where he had gone. Spike stood by Rogue and then a man in black approached them. The man let his coat drape from his arms, it was raining and they couldn't see his face from under his hat but they did see bright red eyes. Rogue's golden , crimped hair was over her face and Spike's hair happened to still be spiked. Then the man grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the street. Spike was furious after this and had grabbed the man's neck but his hand went through the mysterious man and the man grabbed Spikes neck and held him up then a light came from his hand and was thrown at Rogue. Buffy awoke to be all-alone but she took this as a death sign and she ran out the door to see the man holding up Spike and Brandi hanging from a tree limb. Then the man threw a knife at her, and Buffy, being week as she is, didn't dodge, it went threw her body and she fell. The man dropped the half conscious Spike to the ground and disappeared. Spike crawled to Buffy ( he was very weak) and he held her . She had blood coming from her stomach, he brought down Rogue from the tree and noticed something, she was disappearing. Then he noticed Buffy was dying. And if it was Buffy's child then is she died before Rogue was born then Rogue in question wouldn't live at all. The three died together as Willow and Dawn wept in their bedrooms. They had watched the whole fight, and knew they had to find that man before he strikes again, the only problem was.they didn't know that the man was after them and Zander.  
  
Neko: End! That one was fun to write, and I'm watching Sweet Home Alabama too ^^ Disclaimer: SHE DOES NOT OWN BUFFY: THE VAMPI- Neko: put a cork in it, I don't own this okay? You want more story then you gotta review, sorry I just like getting reviews and if your wondering Rogue does come back! See ya! 


End file.
